The Force's Final Draft
by uncreativeness
Summary: Everyone has that rough draft, then they realize places to fix things. Well the force goes through and fixes the past, this is it's final draft. RoTS AU.
1. Chapter 1

Final Draft

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Star wars.

Anakin was faced with a decision. Save Padme, or kill the sith lord. Either way he couldn't just sit there in the council chambers, he had to do something. He knew he had to save Padme from his nightmares, but part of him, a very small part that learned Palpatine was lying about being a sith, didn't believe he could save her. Unfortunately the majority of him was desperate for anything to stop his visions from coming true again. He ran to his speeder hopped in and started towards the senate building.

Suddenly he got another vision. Time seemed to slow down as he suddenly saw himself becoming a Sith, destroying the Jedi, murdering younglings. He saw as he choked Padme, fought Obi-wan, and was left burned and mutilated. He knew he would never forget the words Obi-wan had said in the vision," You were my brother Anakin, I loved you!" then he saw as Padme slipped away because he turned, how if he trusted Palpatine he would cause her death, that couldn't happen. No matter how much he didn't trust the Jedi, he needed Padme. When the vision was done Anakin found he was crying from the pain of what he had done, how far he fell. He knew now, with more certainty what needed to be done. He went onward to the senate, not angry, he didn't want to be angry. He was calm, focused, and dangerously determined. He was going to do what had to be done, for the Jedi, for the galaxy, but mostly for his beloved angel and their child soon to be born.

A/N: so…this is my first story…ever! Be polite please. Sorry if it isn't great I'm just really impatient so I decided "I'll write my own story so I will always know whats coming and I'll never have to wait!" so review if you want, don't if you don't. but you should. Stay classy people!


	2. Chapter 2

Final Draft

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Star wars.

~Anakin~

Anakin Skywalker went to the senate building. He didn't know what those visions were, but he did know one thing from them. He now realized that if he trusted Palpatine like he had been, he would make probably the worst mistake of his life. He hated mistakes. He had to move quickly though. Master Windu was powerful, but can't destroy Sidious alone.

As he entered Palpatine's office he saw him Lying on the egde of where the window used to be, seemingly defenseless, while Master Windu's Violet lightsaber was pointed directly at him. For a split second Anakin wanted to save Palpatine because all he could think of was the many talks they had had, and how fathery palpatine had been. But just as soon as that feeling came, it left. He realized palpatine had lied about everything. Anakin wanted him gone, but as much as he did, he remembered his visions, he remembered how bad it would be if he turned. He couldn't turn, that wasn't an option. So he let his anger go. He was ready to do what needed to be done.

~Sidious~

Something wasn't right. The darkness he had felt in Skywalker had suddenly disappeared. His plan had…failed? No, just delayed he he concluded. He still decided he would give it one last try though. "I told you it would come to this Anakin. The jedi are trying to take over!" he said sounding as innocent and feeble as possible. "No" Anakin said, "You were the one trying to take over. This ends now." Anakin had said. Sidious did not like this. The boy sounded more sure of himself than he should. What had happened between when he had left and now? That meddling senator Amidala. He was sure of it. She had been causing him problems since Naboo! She must be dealt with. Without the knowledge of the jedi he pushed a silent button on his comm. Then he pushed them both back with so much force they were thrown clear across the room. He proceeded to jump through the broken widow on to a speeder and flew off. He had jumped on a speeder he had waiting for him, just in case. Then he sent a message to every clone commander, "Execute order 66" and when that was underway, he let his secret weapon handle the temple.

~Anakin~

Anakin swore, he couldn't believe he had let that sith lord get away. Suddenly he felt a strong shift through the force. Many lives, jedi lives, were being taken, all at once. "No…" Anakin whispered when he realized what must've happened. "What is it Skywalker?" Windu asked. "We need to get to the temple now." Anakin said urgently. They raced to the temple and fast as possible but when they got there the attack was already underway. The 501st had already killed many. "they think we are the traitors, that we betrayed the republic." Anakin stated. "We must find any survivors if the jedi are to survive at all." As they searched the temple they found about 15 younglings hiding behind the chairs in the council room. "Master Skywalker," a small blond boy said, there are too many of them, what are we going to do?" Anakin smiled slightly so as not to frighten the small children, we are going to leave now, go into hiding. "Where will we go?", one girl asked. "Polis Messa? It's small far away, and not a place they would search, but only temporarily." Windu suggested. "Sounds good. Now we just need transportation." Anakin thought aloud, "hopefully they haven't destroyed all of the ships yet."

Finally after looking around for a few minutes they found a working ship, got all of the younglings, plus a few stragglers, mostly knights and older padawans, on the ship and were about to take off when Anakin felt Padme was in danger. he said, "I need to go…check on Senator Amidala." He said carefully. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep the charade up much longer, and there really was no point, but he just didn't feel like saying anything right now. It didn't really matter though because he got the feeling Master Windu understood what he was really saying anyway. But Anakin didn't hear his answer because he was gone.

When he got there, he didn't like what he saw. Her usually clean place was a mess. Someone had come, something had happened, and Padme wasn't anywhere to be seen. Anakin feared the worst.

A/N yay! Chapter 2! Woot woot

Hopefully it is good. I ha trouble writing it but oh well

I'm going to try and update as soon as I possibly can so like maybe every other day, we will see how that goes.

Review if you want, don't if you don't. And as always… you stay classy people!


End file.
